Sweetpea Beauty
Sweetpea Beauty is the thirty-eighth VeggieTales episode. The first story, "Snoodlerella", a sequel to A Snoodle's Tale, is a retelling of the fairy tale Cinderella; while the second story is loosely based after Sleeping Beauty. Plot Countertop Intro Larry is trying on different hats on. As he tries on the baseball cap, he greets the viewers and introduces himself. Characters * Larry the Cucumber/Prince Larry * Petunia Rehbarb/Sweetpea Beauty * Annie Onion (Countertop only) * Bob the Tomato (Snoodlerella only) * Qwerty (Countertop Only) * Pa Grape/Sweetpea's Dad * Madame Blueberry/Queen Blueberry * Scallion 1 * Scallion 2 * Scallion 3 * Mr Lunt * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd/Guard 2 * Archibald Asparagus/Guard 1 * The Magic Mirror (Debut) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *''Veggie Shopping Network'': Pants *Fit for a Queen *More Beautiful *Banished! *Ugly Hairy Plan *Action Scene! *What Have We Learned *Beautiful For Me Fun Facts Moral *Don't judge a book by its cover. Trivia *This episode is known for having some of the most errors, which before that was God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. ** In addition, this episode is known to have the worst animation and poorest design of the characters, which would be a problem in It's a Meaningful Life, but would be fixed afterwards. *In some airings of the episode on Smile of a Child, the Snoodlerella segment and the Silly Song were removed. *This is the first episode animated by Hawaii Animation Studios. *The three porridges are based of Goldilocks and the 3 Bears fairytale. *On one side of the newspaper, the words "Stylist" and "Town" can be seen. *This is the only episode of the series not to feature Bob in the countertop segments, but instead featuring Annie and Petunia. However, Bob is seen on the Countertop for Snoodlerella after Annie says "Roll Film." **If you count this episode, it can make up the third episode in the series (following Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) not to feature Bob. Unlike the first two episodes not to include him, however in this episode, Bob is only seen two times in the first segment "Snoodlerella", where he pulls out the book and starts narrating the story from the countertop, and also soon cameo appears as a Snoodle who drives the horse to the ball. So far besides that, he does not appear in the second segment "Sweetpea Beauty" nor the Silly Song segment. **In addition, Bob is only seen in the countertop segments in the next episode. Remarks *The fairy godmother tells Snoodlerella to close her eyes when they start styling her, but as they start, her eyes are back open. *Somehow, when Sweetpea is dropped by the mirror, she falls at a constant speed, instead of just simply accelerating. Goofs *Larry's mirror reflection is in a worse rendering quality. *When Larry says "Hi Lauren," his mouth doesn't move. *Snooderella takes a cup of the drink, but the drink is invisible. *The mirror jumps in one shot. *Certain shots alter between grown crops and blank soil. For instance, one shot shows soil with plants in them, but some shots after that show the soil without anything planted on it. *The mirror's mouth is missing a bunch of frames when he talks in one shot. *The Queen gains her crown back in specific shots but loses it afterward while the Mirror still has it. *It's unknown how can a cup not spill anything from falling on the floor, as if the drink was frozen on it. *When the Queen and her advisors walk down the hallway, her crown can be seen floating about six feet behind her and glitching terribly. *Though the Step-Snoodle has one side of the newspaper facing Snoodlerella, a shot later she flips the newspaper over to reveal the same side to Snoodlerella. Inside References *One of Larry's hats is the LarryBoy helmet, The Cowboy Hat from The Water Buffalo Song, The Paper Bag that changes expressions from Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Noah's Umbrella Countertop scene, and the High Silk Hat from the Larry's High Silk Hat. *The picture with the snoodle machine and the town is the same one from A Snoodle's Tale. Real-World References *Sharper Image is a American product company brand, formerly associated with retails. The company went bankrupt in 2008, but it still sells products online. *The hat that Larry wears as Petunia passes by him is Abraham Lincoln's hat. He even recites a part from his speech. Fast Forward * The Baseball hat that Larry wears in the beginning of this episode would later be seen in the next episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Spoofs Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Sweetpea Beauty Category:Episodes focusing on Petunia Rhubarb Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes